Devices, whether phones, radios or other types of hardware, that are intended to connect to networks, such as wireless or cellular networks, ordinarily are associated with a user's account and subscription with a network provider. The network provider in turn bills users for the usage of network services based on the amount of data transmitted, location and/or time, typically through the accounting records generated as usage data records (UDRs) associated with the user's account by the network provider. Since these UDRs are used by network providers for billing users for their use of network services, it is important that the UDRs are accurate.
However, the network providers may use network protocols that are fast but unreliable, such as User Datagram Protocol (UDP), to transmit data from a service element to Business Support System/Operational Support System (BSS/OSS) through service element proxies. Since these protocols are not intended to ascertain that the transmitted data is received by the receiver, some of the UDRs may be lost during transmission, and the ability to bill accurately would be compromised.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method to address the issue of missing data records due to unreliable or lossy protocols. The present invention addresses such a need.